tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Jeden Prsteň
Sauronov Vládnuci prsteň Jeden Prsteň, taktiež známy ako Vládnuci Prsteň, Veľprsteň, Prsteň moci alebo Isildurova zhuba, bol artefakt vytvorený Temným pánom Sauronom v Druhom veku za účelom vládnutia všetkým Slobodným národom, hlavne však elfom. Príbeh výpravy za zničením Prsteňa je rozpovedaný v Červenej knihe, rovnako ako väčšina histórie Prsteňa. História Za Saurona Prsteň vytvoril Temný pán Sauron počas Druhého veku, aby zväčšil svoju vlastnú moc tak, že ju skombinoval s mocou elfských kováčov, a preto by mu Prsteň dal kontrolu nad ostatnými Prsteňmi moci, ktoré vytvoril Celebrimbor a jeho ľudia so Sauronovou pomocou. Sauron ukoval Prsteň tajne v ohni Hory osudu. Jeho vôľa bola odvtedy ukrytá v Prsteni, ktorý mohol kontrolovať ostatné Prstene. Preto keď si nasadil Prsteň bol oveľa mocnejší než kedykoľvek predtým, ale zoslabol, keď ho stratil. Hoci sa zdalo, že Prsteň je z čistého zlata, bol takmer nezničiteľný a mohol byť zničený iba tak, že ho hodili do jamy vo vulkanickej Hore osudu, v ktorej bol pôvodne ukutý. Celebrimbor a ostatní nositelia Prsteňov si uvedomili jeho zradu a vypukla vojna - Vojna Saurona a elfov, ktorá zničila Eregion a zdevastovala väčšinu z Eriadoru. Sauron ovládol takmer celú Stredozem okrem pobreží, ale Númenorčania odpovedali na elfské volanie o pomoc a poslali posily. Po ťažkých bojoch sa Sauron stal známym ako Temný pán Mordoru. Neďaleko Hory osudu postavil Barad-dur , vybudoval Čiernu bránu Mordoru, aby zabránil invázii, skazil deviatich kráľov ľudí Prsteňmi moci a premenil ich na Nazghulov, svojich hlavných služobníkov, a vypestoval mocné armády orkov, trolov a ľudí, hlavne Východňanov a Južanov. Sauronov vzostup urazil arogantných Númenorejčanov, ktorí dorazili do Stredozeme s veľkou ozbrojenou silou a Sauronove armády sa rozpŕchli. Uvedomujúc si, že nemôže poraziť Númenorejčanov vojenskou silou, sa Sauron podvolil, aby ho vzali ako vojnového zajatca kráľa Ar-Pharazôna. Na Númenore sa rýchlo stal z vojnového zajatca poradcom a používal meno Tar-Mairon. Mnohých Númenorejčanov obrátil ku zlu, využívajúc silu Prsteňa, a postavil veľkú svätyňu, kde vykonával ľudské obety. Nakoniec presvedčil kráľa, aby rebeloval proti Valar a napadol Valinor samotný. Eru priamo zakročil a Númenor zmizol v morských vodách. Sauronova moc sa počas potoopenia Númenoru zmenšila a tak utiekol do Mordoru, kde pomaly obnovoval svoju moc počas obdobia známeho ako Temné roky. Keď Númenorčania v exile zjednotili ľudí v Poslednom spojenectve proti Sauronovi, princ Isildur porazil Saurona a odťal Prsteň z jeho ruky a zobral si ho pre seba. Po Sauronovi Isildur objavil vlastnosti Prsteňa, ako zvláštne písmená, ktoré sa objavili iba na krátky čas po tom, ako ho vzal Sauronovi. Prsteň považoval za drahocenný a vyhlásil ho za dedičstvo svojho rodu a kráľovstva Gondor. Napokon ho stratil v Kosatcovej rieke krátko predtým, ako bol zabitý na začiatku Tretieho veku. Prsteň ostal skrytý v riečnom bahne vyše dvoch tisícročí, kým ho počas rybačky neobjavil Bledokožec menom Déagol. Následne ho zavraždil jeho priateľ a príbuzný Sméagol, ktorý Prsteň ukradol a o mnoho rokov neskôr sa pod vplyvom Prsteňa zmenil na Gluma. Prsteň, ktorý Sauron obdaril vlastnou vôľou, zmanipuloval Gluma tak, aby sa usadil v Hmlistých horách neďaleko Temnolesa, kde sa Sauron začal zotavovať. Tam spolu pretrvali takmer päťsto rokov, kým sa Prsteňu nezunoval a nespadol mu z prsta, keď sa vracal po zabití orka. Bilbo našiel Prsteň, keď sa stratil v jaskyniach Hmlistých hôr neďaleko Glumovho brlohu. Po tom, čo Glum prehral hru na hádanky s Bilbom, si šiel zobrať „milášika“ (ako Prsteň stále nazýval), aby Bilba mohol zabiť a zožrať, no začal zúriť, keď zistil, že zmizol. Z Bilbovej poslednej hádanky vytušil, že ho má on („Čo to mám vo vrecku?“), a začal ho naháňať po jaskyniach nevediac, že hobit už objavil moc Prsteňa zneviditeľňovať a nasledoval Gluma k východu. Bilbo unikol Glumovi a orkom, ktorí obývali Hmlisté hory tak, že zostal neviditeľný, ale túto časť príbehu vynechal, keď ho rozprával trpaslíkom, s ktorými cestoval. Gandalf, ktorý tam bol tiež, neskôr prinútil Bilba rozpovedať mu pravdivú verziu a okamžite podozrieval moc Prsteňa. Glum medzitým opustil Hmlisté hory, aby vystopoval a znovu získal Prsteň. Putoval celé desaťročia, až kým ho nezajal a nevypočúval sám Sauron, ktorému odhalil existenciu Bilba a Kraja. V roku 3001 T.V. dal Bilbo na Gandalfovu radu Prsteň svojmu synovcovi a adoptovanému dedičovi Frodovi. Toto prvé dobrovoľné odpútanie sa od Prsteňa v jeho dejinách spustilo reťaz udalostí, ktoré viedli k jeho zničeniu. Gandalf bol podozrievavý ohľadom účinkov, ktoré mal Prsteň na Bilba a preto išiel do Minas Tirith, kde našiel Isildurov opis Prsteňa, ktorý bol stratený od jeho smrti. Vrátil sa do Hobitova a vyskúšal Frodov prsteň v ohni, len aby potvrdil svoje obavy, pretože písmo opísané Isildurom sa objavilo vna jeho vnútornej strane. V tom čase už Sauron znovunadobudol väčšinu svojej moci a Temná veža v Mordore bola nanovo vybudovaná. Vojna o Prsteň začala. Gandalf súril Froda, aby odniesol Prsteň do Roklinky, kde by Múdri rozhodli o jeho osude. Napriek Gandalfovým varovaniam si Frodo pri niekoľkých príležitostiach počas svojej cesty Prsteň navliekol. Na Vetristej bol pokúšaný Prsteňom, aby si ho navliekol a vyhol sa tak Prsteňovým prízrakom, no tie ho v skutočnosti lepšie videli a zranili morgulskou dýkou. Aby zabránili znovuzískaniu Prsteňa Sauronom, Frodo a jeho ôsmi spoločníci vyrazili z Roklinky do Mordoru, aby sa pokúsili zničiť Prsteň v ohni Hory osudu. Počas výpravy Frodo čoraz viac podliehal moci Prsteňa a obával sa, že ho Prsteň skazí. Keď on a Sam zistili, že im je na stope Glum, spútali ho, aby im ukázal cestu do Mordoru. Vtedy Frodo začal cítiť zvláštne puto s týmto biednym a zákerným tvorom, vidiac v ňom svoju vlastnú možnú budúcnosť a cítil sa povinný zachrániť ho, aby zachránil sám seba. Glum podľahol volaniu Prsteňa a priviedol hobitov k pavúčici Shelob. Veriac, že Frodo je mŕtvy, Sam krátky čas niesol Prsteň a porozumel jeho sile, hoci jej nikdy nepodľahol. Sam zachránil Froda pred skupinou orkov z veže Cirith Ungol a vrátil mu Prsteň, ale bál sa, že si to na ňom vyberá priveľkú daň. Bola to takmer pravda - hoci Frodo a Sam, prenasledovaní Glumom, nakoniec dorazili k Hore osudu, Frodo sa rozhodol, že si Prsteň ponechá pre seba, než aby ho zničil, čím sa prejavila schopnosť Prsteňa kaziť charakter. Napadol ho však Glum a odhryzol mu prst, na ktorom mal navlečený Prsteň, s ktorým spadol do ohňa Hory osudu. Zničil tak Prsteň a spolu s ním aj Saurona. Vzhľad Na pohľad Prsteň vyzeral ako geometricky perfektný kruh z čistého zlata, táto dokonalosť a čistota boli súčasťou jeho pôvabu. Na rozdiel od menších Prsteňov nemal žiadny drahokam. Zdalo sa, že sa dokáže rozťahovať a zmenšovať, aby sedel na nositeľovom prste alebo aby zradne skĺzol. Jeho identita mohla byť odhalená jednoduchým (hoci málo známym) testom: keď sa rozohrial v ohni, ohnivé čiary sa objavili na vnútornej strane Prsteňa, vytvárajúc tak písmo. Nápis bol v Tengwar v Čiernej reči Mordoru a bol to úryvok básne z jeho folklóru: Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. Čo v preklade znamená: Jeden Prsteň všetkým velí, Jeden všetkým káže, Jeden všetky privedie, do temnoty zviaže. '' Účinky Keď niekto nosil Prsteň, bol čiastočne „presunutý“ z fyzického sveta do duchovného sveta. Tam, ak by dokázal vedome premôcť vôľu Prsteňa a nahradiť ju vlastnou, by teoreticky dokázal vládnuť všetkou silou, ktorú mal Sauron predtým, než Prsteň stratil. Predovšetkým by dokázal kontrolovať a zotročiť si ostatných. Vedľajší účinok (ale zvyčajne prvý spozorovaný) Prsteňa bolo, že spravil svojho nositeľa neviditeľného fyzickým bytostiam ako živým ľuďom (ale veľmi dobre viditeľného pre duchovné bytosti ako nazghulovia), oslabil nositeľov zrak a zostril mu sluch. Tento „tieňový svet“ bol miestom, kde boli Prsteňové prízraky donútené žiť naveky, ale takisto to bol svet, kde Calaquendi (Elfovia svetla) mali obrovskú moc - z tohto dôvodu bol Glorfindel schopný zastaviť Černokňažného kráľa v Bitke o Fornost a neskôr opäť pri brode cez Bruinen pri Roklinke. Časťou podstaty Prsteňa bolo to, že pomaly, ale nevyhnutne, ničil a kazil svojho nositeľa bez ohľadu na jeho zámery. Či to bolo špecificky navrhnuté pre mágiu Prsteňa, alebo je to iba pozostatok jeho temného pôvodu, je neznáme. (Môžeme očakávať, že Sauron obdaril Prsteň takýmito vlastnosťami, ale pravdepodobne nikdy nezamýšľal, že Prsteň bude nosiť niekto iný, okrem neho. Môže to byť časť Sauronovej vôle, ktorá sa ukrýva v Prsteni a ovplyvňuje nositeľa.) Z tohto dôvodu sa Múdri, vrátane Gandalfa, Elronda a Galadriel, zriekli možnosti použiť moc Prsteňa na vlastnú obranu, a namiesto toho rozhodli, že musí byť zničený. Zdá sa, že hobiti, ktorí majú omnoho čistejšie srdcia ako ľudia a sú oveľa slabší ako elfovia, boli ideálnymi poslami, ktorí odolávali jeho zvodnej sile. Toto vysvetľuje, prečo ho Frodo a Bilbo nosili po tak dlhý čas s veľmi malými následkami. Dokonca ani Glum sa nepremenil na prsteňový prízrak po päťsto rokoch nosenia Prsteňa. Tajomný Tom Bombadil nebol ovplyvnený Prsteňom, alebo skôr Prsteň na neho nemal žiadne účinky, čo sa dá vysvetliť rôznymi spôsobmi, ktoré sa rozoberajú v osobitnom článku, na ktorý nájdete odkaz v článku o Tomovi Bombadilovi. Inšpirácia Prsteň mohol byť inšpirovaný ''Silvianovým prsteňom a jeho vyrytou kliatbou. Táto hypotéza je založená na fakte, že Tolkien získaval poznatky o Silvianovom prsteni od archeológa Mortimera Wheelera, pre ktorého Tolkien napísal esej Meno "Nodens". Zdroj http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/The_One_Ring